


Sleep with the lights on

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fluffy fic about a night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep with the lights on

The three of them were curled on the couch together.

Ryan tucked into the corner of the big couch, his legs underneath him. Jordan was pressed against his side, his head on his shoulder.

And Taylor. Taylor who had started out draped across the rest of couch when they had started watching the movie was now in Jordan lap, his face pressed against Jordan's neck. Every once in a while he would venture a look at the tv screen, but it was never long before he was back to hiding.

Jordan had an arm wrapped around him, holding him close gently tracing circles against his skin.

And despite the fact that Jordan was sure Taylor was going make them sleep with lights on for the next month Jordan had never quiet felt so content as he did right then.


End file.
